1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved CD ROM model kit and method of use and, more particularly, pertains to the fabrication of toy model aircraft and the like through the use of a computer and associated CD ROM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computers, CD ROMS, model airplane kits and model airplanes of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, the use of computers and CD ROMS heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing data to produce patterns for the construction of three-dimensional objects through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of methods and apparatuses utilizing data to produce patterns for various fabrications. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,366 to Lapierre, issued May 12, 1981, discloses a prefabricated airplane model kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,615 to Gerber et al., issued May 4, 1982, discloses a method and apparatus for cutting sheet material with preprocessed data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,810 to Levine, issued Nov. 5, 1985, discloses a method and apparatus for designing duct work and for producing patterns for conduit sections in the designed duct work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,305 to Clarino et al., issued Aug. 23, 1994, discloses a computerized pattern development system capable of direct designer input.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,991 to Reynolds et al., issued May 7, 1996, discloses a method of simulating personal individual art instruction.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,709 to Ohno et al., issued Sep. 24, 1996, discloses a pattern making and pattern drafting system.
In this respect, the CD ROM model kit and method of use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the fabrication of toy model aircraft and the like through the use of a computer and associated CD ROM.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved CD ROM model kit and method of use which can be used for the fabrication of toy model aircraft and the like through the use of a computer and associated CD ROM. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.